Coruscant
Coruscant byl díky své lokaci blízko centru galaxie a především na spojnici mnoha obchodních cest vždy centrem galaxie a po většinou Galaktické Republiky. Coruscant byl též vždy považován za důležité místo a veškeré vládnoucí struktury si toho byly vědomi, jako tak například Palpatinovské Impérium, za jehož vlády byl Coruscant dočasně přejmenován na Imperiální Centrum. Původně nazývaný Notron byl vždy centrem aktuální vládnoucí struktury nehledě na její úmysly, protože byl považován za klíč ke kontrole celé galaxie. Skrze něj vede množství obchodních cest zahrnujících Perlemianskou Obchodní Cestu, Corellianský Proud, Metellosskou Obchodní Cestu, Korosskou Kmenovou Cestu a Volný Koridor. I díky množství těchto obchodních cest byl Coruscant jedním z nejbohatších světů galaxie. Významnost Coruscantu naznačovaly i jeho hyperprostorové koordináty, které zněly (0,0,0) a vojenské označení bylo Trojitá Nula. Planeta samotná byla jedna obrovská aglomerace, ale i tak byla rozdělena do několika menších měst, jejichž rozloha však byla dle galaktických měřítek srovnatelná s průměrnou zemí. V prostředku těchto všech bylo administrativní centrum známé jako Galactic City, Republic City, Coruscant City, City of Spires za dob Republiky, Imperial City za Galaktického Impéria, New Republic City za Nové Republiky a později i Yuuzhan'tar, když byla planeta pod kontrolou Yuuzhan Vongů. Popis Povrch Geologicky je tato planeta složena z rozžhaveného jádra s kamenným pláštěm a křemičitou kamennou kůrou. Na jejích pólech byly obrovské polární čepičky, které byly oblíbenými místy pro turisty. Celý povrch Coruscantu byl pokryt roztahujícími kilometr vysokými mrakodrapy a městy, a poskytoval tak útočiště pro populaci čítající od několika set miliard až po několik biliónů v závislosti na období. Po konci Klonových Válek, oficiální sčítání obyvatelstva uvádělo jeden bilión oficiálních trvalých obyvatel. V této statistice nebyli zahrnuti přechodní obyvatelé, dočasní dělníci, neregistrovaní obyvatelé či obyvatelé orbitálních zařízení. Díky těmto opomenutím se "skutečná" hodnota obyvatelstva Coruscantu odhadovala zhruba na trojnásobek oficiálního čísla. Coruscantské mrakodrapy zapříčinily trpasličí náhled na původní přírodní útvary, včetně pohoří, stejně jako na dna oceánů, které kdysi pokrývaly velkou část povrchu Coruscantu. Oblasti Galactic City se dělily na úrovně, megabloky, bloky a podbloky. Coruscant samotný byl rozdělen do kvadrantů, které byly dále rozděleny do zón. Pod mrakodrapy bylo Coruscantské spodní město, kam nikdy nedosáhly paprsky slunečního světla. Proto bylo toto spodní město neustále osvětlováno uměle a k osvětlení se daly počítat i nesčetné reklamní hologramy. Dalo se zde najít mnoho různých zábavních podniků nehledě na druhovou příslušnost. Obyvatelé tohoto spodního města se souhrnně označovali za Šeráky. Kdysi dávno byl Coruscant z velké části zaplaven oceány, ale všechna tyto vodstva byla přečerpána a uložena do rozsáhlých jeskyní pod městem následkem mnoha let přelidnění planety. Jediná viditelná vodní plocha bylo umělé Západní Moře s mnohe také uměle vytvořenými ostrovy, které po něm pluly a byly využívány turisty. S žádnými dalšími dostupnými vodními zásobárnami, které by sytily a poskytovaly vodu biliónům obyvatel planet, se Coruscantští architekti společně s mnoha dalšími z celé galaxie rozhodli společně vybudovat soběstačný ekosystém v masivních budovách po celé planetě. Navíc se využívala i voda z polární čepičky, která byla rozpouštěna a vedena rozsáhlou sítí potrubí po celé planetě. Sousedství Galactic City bylo rozděleno do kvadrantů, kterých bylo několik tisíc, a každý kvadrant se dále dělil na sektory. Každý sektor byl očíslován na oficiálních mapách, ale také měly často rozličné přezdívky, jako například Město Sah'c (sektor H-46, který získal své jméno po prominentní rodině, která jej z velké části vlastnila) či Hutě, největší z Coruscantských průmyslových zón. Výskyt takovýchto zón byl na Coruscant běžný, kromě průmyslových se tu totiž nalézaly další zóny určené specifickému účelu - úřednické a senátní zóny, finanční (včetně bankovních), obytné, obchodní, již zmíněné průmyslové a výrobní zóny. Výrobní a průmyslové zóny byly běžně nejrozsáhlejšími vytyčenými oblastmi planety. Hutě kdysi bývaly jednou z největších výrobních oblastí v celé galaxii, když se tu po staletí vyráběly součástky pro vesmírné lodě, droidi či stavební materiály. Ale konstrukce a průmysl se později stal mnohem výhodnějším a především levnějším mimo Coruscant, takže v Hutích byla odstaven téměř veškerá výroba a dostaly se do téměř havarijního stavu. Získaly tak především reputaci jako centrála kriminální aktivity a místní obyvatelé se jim snažili vyhýbat. Podobnou, ale mnohem nebezpečnější oblastí byla Tovární Čtvrť, která kdysi bývala průmyslovým srdcem Coruscantu, dokud nebyla poražena konkurencí od výrobců na jiných planetách Jádra. V době Velké Čistky Jedi byla tato čtvrť ruinami a prakticky opuštěná běžným obyvatelstvem i díky výskytu divokých droidů v jejich ulicích. Nacházela se na opačné straně planety a byla mnohem nebezpečnější než Jižní Podzemí, Neviditelný Sektor, které byly také svým způsobem neblaze proslulé. Další oblastí Coruscantu bylo CoCo Město (krátce pro "collective commerce" významem "společenský obchod"). Žilo v nich mnoho odlišných druhů a pracovalo zde ve výrobě. Částečně nepřístupné náměstí volně otevřené(prostorově myšleno) poblíž budovy Senátu, Column Commons, získalo svůj název díky tomu, že bylo domovem většiny HoloNetových a novinářských korporací. Obyvatelnost Na orbitě planety byla rozmístěna série orbitálních zrcadel, které odrážely sluneční teplo a světlo na povrch. Některé z těchto zrcadel byly zničeny během bitvy o Coruscant v Klonových válkách, i když není jisté, jestli to mělo nějaký trvalejší efekt. Nelze však vyloučit, že výskyt bouřek s blesky a deště během let 19 BBY až 3 ABY, by mohl být s tímto spojen. Na planetě se během jedné hodiny vyprodukuje několik biliónů tun odpadu. I když bylo téměř vše na planetě, od oblečení do balících materiálů a různého strojního zařízení, recyklovatelné, tak některý odpad byl na recyklaci až příliš nebezpečný. Mezi takovéto předměty patřily například použitá jádra hypermotoru, která byla odvážena do jedné z pět tisíc odpadových jam, kde byly napěchovány do kanistrů, které byly následně vystřelovány na nižší orbitu planety. Zde tyto kanistry sesbírají odpadkové lodě a převážejí je k uskladnění na nejbližší měsíce. Některé z více nebezpečnějších materiálů byly vystřelovány přímo do nedalekého slunce, kde došlo k jejich kompletnímu spálení. Odpad, který nebyl zničen nebo exportován se míchal do kejdy ze silikonových olejů a byl zpracován odpadovými červy, kteří jej sežvýkali do pelet a odstranili z nich všechny pozůstale organické látky, plasty a obnovitelné kovy. Milióny těchto pelet byly přeměněny do oxidu uhličitého, metanu a jiných plynů. Další problém pro planetu jako Coruscant bylo nepředstavitelné množství oxidu uhličitého a tepelné energie, které byly každý den produkovány biliónovou populací planety. O tento problém se staralo tisíce atmosférických tlumičů reaktivních na oxid uhličitý, které byly umístěny v horní části atmosféry, aby tak zabránily atmoséfrické degeneraci. První sada těchto celoplanetárních tlumičů, vyvinutých Galaktickou Republikou, byla součástí Projektu Atmosférické Kultivace Coruscantu. Poblíž planetárního jádra bylo množství obrovských energetických stanic. Nejnižší úrovně planety byly opuštěny napospas mutantům a mrchožroutům, jako například kanibalistickým a mýtickým Cthonům. Základy mnoha budov, přičemž některé važily miliardy tun, byly také položeny hluboko do povrchu planety. Dle Coruscantu byl také stanoven Galaktický Standardní Čas, jenž byl založen na hodinovém systému - kdy bylo 24 hodin na jeden Coruscantský den. Na zdejší rok potom připadalo 368 coruscantských dnů. Historie Předrepubliková Nejzazší historie Coruscantu je poněkud nejasná a nejsou o ní řádné prameny. Bývá však mnohými považován za domovský svět lidí. Před tisíciletími mohli Celestiáni přesunout lidi z Coruscantu a osídlit jimi Corellii. Okolo roku 200,000 BBY, se Taungové pokusili dobýt 13 hlavních národů Bataliónů Zhellu. Zhellové však byli zdecimováni sopkou, jejíž popel a prach zakryl oblohu po dva následující roky. Následkem toho Taungové přijali jméno Dha werda Verda (Válečníci Stínu). Zhellové se však nakonec vzmohli a podařilo se jim vypudit Taungy mimo planetu. O sto tisíciletí později byl Coruscant prozkoumán Columii, kteří však planetu označili jako primitivní zklamání i přesto, že se zde již nacházela ekumenopole Galactic City. Nové budovy byly budovány na těch starých. Výsledkem tohoto trendu bylo to, že na planetě nebyla prakticky žádná volná země. V zapomenutých spodních úrovních města, kde panovala temnota, se rozmáhalo znečistění a zločin. Výše položeny byly úřady a luxusní byty, které patřily elitě. O nižších padesáti úrovních ekumenopole se říkalo, že sluneční světlo mohly naposledy spatřit okolo roku 95,000 ABY. Coruscant byl jedním z mnoha světů, které byly dobyty Nekonečným Impériem Rakaťanů, kteří používali lidské otroky ke konstrukci Star Forge okolo roku 30,000 BBY. Pod dominancí Rakaťanů byly lidské kolonizační pokusy limitovány na 'lodě spáčů', které nakonec skončily na Alderaanu, v Tionském Shluku, Seoulu 5, Kuatu, Alsakanu, Axumu, Atrisii, Anaxu, Metellosu, Corulagu a mnohých dalších světech. Rakaťané byli nakonec zdecimováni masovou nákazou, která vedla k otrockým povstáním na Coruscantu a jiných ovládnutých světech. Po další dvě století byl Coruscant spojen s ostatními Světy Jádra, včetně Corellie, Alderaanu, Nového Plympta a Dura hyperprostorovými kanóny Herglického Obchodního Impéria. Bylo to právě v této době, kdy Coruscantská vláda mírumilovně absorbovala blízké Azurové Impérium. Během těchto před-Republikových let se smíchaly jazyky z Coruscantu a jeho sousedů a stal se z nich Starý Galaktický Standard. Galaktická Republika V roce 25,053 BBY, kdy byla podepsána Galaktická Ústava, Corelliané a Durosové vynalezli hypemotor, čímž umožnili Coruscantu, aby se stal hlavní planetou demokratické unie - Galaktické Republiky. O 53 let později se planeta stala galaktickým centrem a zůstala jím po následujících 24,981 let. Krátce po zformování Republiky byla zmapována Perlemianská Obchodní Cesta, která propojila Coruscant s Ossusem a přivedla tak do Republiky rytíře Jedi. Během následujícího milénia byl zmapován Corellianský Běh,který připojil Corellii a další planety za ní. Někdy v této době byly navíc na Coruscantu vynalezeny blastery a známé Galaktické Muzeum bylo postaveno v roce 12,000 BBY. Již od samotného začátku byl Coruscant, jakožto centrum Republiky, hlavním cílem mnoha válek. Nejdřívějším z těchto byla Tionéská Válka s Vznešenou Unií Desevra a Tionu v roce 24,000 BBY, kdy byl Coruscant bombardován Tionskými tlakovými bombami. Další brzké střety zahrnují Alsakanské Konflikty, Duinuigquinský Spor, Velkou Hyperprostorovou Válku, Třetí Velké Schizma, Velkou Droidí Revoluci a Velkou Sithskou Válku. Na konci Velké Sithské Války v roce 3,996 BBY byla postavena Senátní Budova, jež nahradila starou Senátní Halu. Po devastaci Ossusu se Nejvyšší Rada Řádu Jedi přemístila do zdejšího Chrámu Jedi, kam bylo převezeno i mnoho relikvií zachráněných na Ossusu. Došlo ke značné expanzi Chrámu, včetně původních místnosti Rady Jedi. Další expanze Chrámu Jedi následovaly v letech 3,519 BBY, 2,519 BBY (vybudování Archívů Jedi) a 1,000 BBY (dokončení všech Chrámových věží). Další klíčovým obdobím pro Coruscant bylo vypuknutí Velké Galaktické Války trvající od roku 3,681 BBY až do 3,653 BBY, v níž Republiku ohrožovalo Sithské Impérium. Samotný Coruscant válka postihla až na svém konci, když bylo dohodnuto jednání o míru na Alderaanu. Zatímco probíhalo na Alderaanu vyjednávání, tak Sithský lord Darth Angral přiletěl se Sithskou válečnou flotilou a zahájil Drancování Coruscantu. První kontakt byl s bezpečnostní orbitální stanicí číslo šest, kteří Sithové provedli rychle, aby pokročili k invazi na planetu. Zahájili ji útokem na Chrám Jedi v ukradeném Republikovém raketoplánu. Oslabená obrana Chrámu Jedi nakonec útok nevydržela a jak Jediové, tak Chrámová bezpečnostní služba padly za oběť Sithům. Poté Sithové obsadili Senátní Budoví a popravili kancléře. Během bitvy padlo šest členů Jediské Nejvyšší Rady. Tenhle útok jenom přiměl Republikové diplomaty k rychlému podepsání kontroverní Dohody o Coruscant a ukončení války. Následovala však Studená Válka a dodržování velice křehkého míru. Dalším konfliktem, který přinesl možnost ohrožení Coruscantu byly Nové Sithské Války začínající v roce 2,000 BBY Čtvrtým Velkým Schizmatem a končící až o tisíc let později v roce 2,000 BBY. Během Temného Věku Republiky začínajícím v roce 1,100 BBY byla Republika považována za neexistující, protože její území se zúžilo pouze na několik světů jádra a okolí Coruscantu. V tomto období Jediové plně převzali kontrolu nad Republikou a odvrátili tah Sithu na Coruscant u Ruusanu. Zde se svedlo několik bitev, než se po té poslední začalo věřit, že Sithové byly zničeni a vyhlazeni na dobro. Následovala Ruusanská reformace, po níž byla Republika rekonstruována a obnovována a nastal mír trvající několik století. V roce 33 BBY, teroristická organizace The Flail vinící senát z korupce narušila veřejné služby na Coruscantu. Přesněji se jednalo o komerční záležitosti, komunikace, dopravu a počasí, čehož bylo dosaženo mimo jiné i likvidací majetku a životů. Byli zastaveni až díky činnosti agentů Finise Valoruma. V roce 27 BBY byl Coruscant téměř zničen Ashaarem Khordu, který použil Nemluvně Shaa. V tomto byl zastaven Jago Fettem, Zam Wesell a Yaraelem Poofem, který se kvůli tomu ctihodně obětoval. Novinky o odvrácení a vlastně i o hrozbě samotné, se však nikdy široce nezveřejnily. Během Seperatistické Krize v roce 23 BBY se Konfederace Nezávislých Systémů stala značnou hrozbou pro stabilitu Republiky. Mnoho systémů se od Republiky odloučilo, mezi nimi například Ando a Sy Myrth, což mělo za následek hromadné odstěhování Aqualishů a Sy Myrthianů z Coruscantu. V následující době bylo provedeno několik pokusů o atentát na senátorku Naboo Padmé Amidalu během jejího pobytu na Coruscantu. Jedním takovým příkladem byla exploze bomby na její osobní loď, která vyústila ve smrt několika jejích dvojnic a stráží. Rytíři Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker byli proto určeni jako její stráž, díky čemuž byl odvrácen další útok. O něj se pokusila Zam Wesell pomocí dálkově ovládaných droidů, jenže ti byli zničeni a následovala honička na airspeedrech, která skončila v Klubu Outlander. Jediové dostali Wesell, ale jen aby byla zabita záhadnou postavou v brnění, která nasměrovala Kenobiho na Kamino. V roce 22 BBY krize vyústila v Klonové Války, které přinesly nepokoj i na Coruscant. Jednalo se především o různé teroristické útoky či pokusy nebo i úspěšné atentáty. Mezi ně patřil útok na Zirův palác, zajmutí senátor Meena Tillse Korunskými teroristy (což byl ve skutečnosti pokus obrátit Korporační Sektor proti Republice). Mezi největší patřila Krize rukojmí v senátu, kterou měl na starosti Cad Bane, jehož úmyslem bylo osvobození hutta Zira. V roce 21 BBy zažil Coruscant vlnu dalších neštěstí včetně Coruscantského povstání a atentátů na bývalého vrchního kancléře Finise Valoruma a senátora Vienta. Během Klonových Válek došlo též k incidentu s Zillo Bestií z Malastare, která unikla na Coruscantu, kam byla převezena v rámci výzkumu, a začala devastovat vše v cestě. Incident skončil v Senátní budově, kde byla bestie skolena plynovými bombami. Tento a množství dalších incidentů přimělo Republiku k mnoha bezpečnostním změnám. Velké množství zón města bylo přeměněno ve vojenské pracovní oblasti a klonoví vojáci začali hlídkovat po většině povrchu planety. Byla založena fanatická COMPOR, stejně jako SAGroup vedená Nenevanth Tionem. COMPOR, zachovávající silně xenofobní postoje vůči ne-lidem, přiměl Tannona Prajiho, aby z Coruscantu deportoval členy všech druhů, jejichž domovské světy se přidaly ke Konfederaci. I vzhledem k nesčetným opatřením, která byla provedena se v roce 19 BBY povedlo Konfederaci provést překvapivý útok na Coruscant. Separatistům se povedlo vyhnout silně opevněnému Corellianskému sektoru použitím tajných hyperprostorových tras z Hlubokého Jádra, které poskytnul Darth Sidious. Flotila Separatistů pod vedením generála Grievouse ihned zahájila bitvu a zatímco lodě vyrazily proti obranné flotile, tak se do Galactic City snesla armáda droidů. Samotná invaze upoutala bránící Jedie a klony natolik, že generál Grievous společně s několika svými elitními MagnaGuardy úspěšně zajal vrchního kancléře Palpatina. Jenomže Rytíři Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker jej rychle zachránili z paluby známé separatistické lodi Invisible Hand. Bitva o Coruscant se již v ten moment obracela ve prospěch Republiky a Separatistické síly byly přinuceny k ústupu. Bitva však silně otřásla většinou populace a velké části města byly zdecimovány padajícími loděmi nebo vedlejšími škodami následkem lítých bojů. V rozuzlení Klonových Válek byl Coruscant přejmenován na Imperiální Centrum, čemuž předcházela Deklarace Nového Řádu vrchním kancléřem Palpatinem, což byla součást reorganizace Galaktické Republiky na Galaktické Impérium. Galaktické Impérium I přes změnu jména planety kvůli podpoření režimu, většina dělníků Impéria nazývala planetu jejím starým názvem. Jako součást politiky zaměřené především na lidi byli téměř všichni ne-lidé přesunuti do oddělených oblastí(známých jako etnická sousedství) Imperial City. Tím největším a nejznámějším byl Invisec. Ti ne-lidé, kteří vstoupili do jiných částí, ať už omylem nebo úmyslně, byli brutálně potrestáni. Darth Sidious navíc začal měnit obraz Coruscantu svými vlastními návrhy, což zahrnovalo instalaci téměř jednoho miliónu pozorovacích systémů skrze celou ekumenopoli. Dále byly po povrchu celého Coruscantu nainstalovány masivní štítové generátory a pokud se jejich části štítů překrývaly, tak se generovaly mohutné bouře. Přestože byl Coruscant vždycky známý vysokou koncentrací bouří (především díky četnému odpařování z miliard domů a budov na planetě), tak tento další nárůst propůjčil planetě nebezpečím hrozící, téměř Gothický vzhled, který jenom odrážel naprostou zoufalost mnoha svých obyvatel, jak byli pevně sevřeni Palpatinovo absolutistickou vládou. Palpatine navíc umožnil pohřbení destruktoru třídy Executor Lusankya, aby byl pohřben pod oblastí Manaraiských hor. Později byla masivní bitevní loď využívána jako soukromé vězení Ředitelkou Imperiální Zpravodajské Agentury Ysanne Isard. Sidious také nechal přebudovat Republikový Palác a přejmenoval jej na Imperiální Palác. Palác, masivní pyramidová struktura, byl nejrozsáhlejší konstrukcí na Coruscantu, stejně jako se tvrdilo, že byl i nejrozsáhlejšího budovou v celé galaxii, s možnou výjimkou v případě masivních plastických pyramid Sharu v systému Rafa. Po smrti Palpatina u Endoru v roce 4 ABY se na Coruscantu vzedmula vlna povstání. Miliardy Coruscanťanů nabažených nově nabitou svobodou vyšlo do ulic a připojili se k nim obyvatelé ne-lidských sektorů, kteří však neváhala chopit se zbraní. Rozmohla se vlna útoků na Imperiální hlídky na ulicích, strhávání soch Palpatina, stejně jako likvidaci dalších Imperiálních symbolů. Ve středu všech těchto oslav a vzpour nařídily Imperiální autority nařídily tvrdé zakročení proti rebelujícím prvkům v planetární populaci a svěřili lokálním vojenským silám plnou moc k řešení těchto vzpour a znovunastolení pořádku v systému. Vojenská odplata byla krutá a krvavý seznam obětí značně narůstal, jak Impérium pokračovalo v potlačování vzpour a získával zpět kontrolu nad obyvatelstvem. Následkem těchto bouřlivých událostí se Velkovezír Sate Pestage zmocnil kontroly nad Imperiálním Centrem. Naneštěstí pro něj se proti němu postavili bývalí Palpatinovo poradci, kteří tvořili Vnitřní Kruh. Ysanne Isard v tu dobu operovala jako neutrální prostředník mezi těmito dvěma frakcemi. Ani jedna ze stran však netušila, že je tajně ještě více staví proti sobě a chystá si tak cestu pro svůj vzestup do pozice Císařovny byť neznámé veřejnosti. Než některá z obou stran mohla něco odhalit, tak již bylo pozdě a Isard získala v roce 5 ABY kontrolu nad Imperiálním Centrem. Její pozice však byla ohrožena rivalujícími válečnými pány a stále více expandující Novou Republikou. I proto nechala tým vědců včetně Evira Derricoteho vytvořit umělý virus známý jako Krytos virus, který postihoval všechny ne-lidské druhy a kontaminovala jím planetární zásoby vody. Později, v roce 6.5 ABY, byla slavná letka Nové Republiky Rogue Squadrona pod vedením Wedge Antillese vyslána, aby v utajení infiltrovala Coruscant a sabotovala mohutný planetární generátor. Aby uspěli, tak unesli konstrukčního droida, s jehož pomocí se dostali do velícího centra, kde využili jedno z planetárních orbitálních zrcadel k odpaření velkého množství vody a vytvořili tak mohutnou elektrickou bouři, která shodila štíty. Toto umožnila novorepublikové flotile pod vedením admirála Ackbar, aby vstoupila do systému a obsadila hlavní planetu galaxie. Jenomže v době tohoto vítězství začaly milióny Coruscantské ne-lidské populace vymírat právě na následky viru Krytos. A protože byli na virus imunní pouze lidé, tak na sebe spor mezi lidmi a ne-lidmi nenechal dlouho čekat. Olej do ohně navíc přilila Ysanne Isard, která s Lusankyou unikla z Coruscantu a i přes snahu Rogue Squadrony úspěšně unikla na Thyferru. Lusankya během úniku způsobila devastaci více než 100 čtverečních mil(256 km²) a okamžitou smrt miliónů obyvatel. Později se vědcům Nové Republiky přece jen povedlo vyvinout lék na virus Krytos smícháním bacty s vzácnou formou koření ryllu, zvanou kor. To zabránilo dalším ztrátám ne-lidských životů. ale mezi druhové vztahy byly napjaté a nestálé ještě po nějakou dobu. Nová Republika Držení Coruscantu bylo pro Novou Republiku klíčem k úspěchu v Galaktické Občanské Válce. Imperial City bylo přejmenováno na New Republic City a také bylo upuštěno od názvu Imperiální Centrum. Poté, co Isard přišla o Coruscant a stáhla se na Thyferrru, se ještě více prohloubila fragmentace Impéria, jak samotní Imperiálové postupně ztráceli víru ve své vůdce. Zbylá moc v Impériu se tak znovu soustředila v rukou členů Imperiálního Vnitřního Kruhu, následkem čehož vznikl Imperiální Pozůstatek. Podporovali chisského velkoadmirála Thrawna jako vrchního velitele, kdy chybně věřili, že se jako ne-člověk bez podpory v jejich politickém světě nebude moci obejít bez jejich dohledu a vlády. V roce 8 ABY byl Coruscant navštíven Hapanským Konzorciem, které obklíčilo planetu flotilou Hapanských Bitevních Draků. Byl to první případ po dlouhých miléniích, kdy tato uzavřená společnost navázala kontakt s vnější galaxií od doby, kdy v roce 3,100 BBY uzavřela své hranice. Ve Velké Recepční Síni uctili Novou Republiku mnoha významnými dary včetně několika zajatých hvězdných destruktorů. V roce 9 ABY, během Thrawnovy Krize, obklíčila Coruscant flotila velkoadmirála Thrawna. Protože čelil velké početní převaze obránců, tak použil maskovací technologii, aby vytvořil efektivní obléhací zbraň. Využil k tomu 22 asteroidů, které vybavil maskovacím zařízením a během bitvy je umístil na nižší oběžnou dráhu planety. Poté se stáhnul do hyperprostoru a nechal okolo planety kroužit neviditelné pole asteroidů, které mohlo zničit cokoliv, co by zkusilo proletět skrz. Kvůli tomu čelila hlavní planeta v rukou Nové Republiky dvěma problémům: nemohli sklopit planetární štít, protože by asteroidy mohly spadnout na povrch, což by jistě vyústilo ve velký počet mrtvých a také nemohly z důvodu kolize povolit vesmírnou dopravu na orbitě. To vytvořilo efektivní blokádu omezující působnost Coruscantu. Poté, co byl Thrawn poražen u Bilbringi, byla blokáda zničena a Coruscant byl opět volný vnější galaxii. V roce 10 ABY Vnitřní Kruh, povzbuzen Thrawnem, kterým s málem dokázal hodně, rozhodl zorganizovat útok na Coruscant a další klíčové světy Nové Republiky v Jádře. To přimělo prezidentku Mon Mothmu ke zvážení plánu pro ochranu planety, ale nedostala k tomu příležitost. Kombinovaná Imperiální flotila dorazila a začala bombardovat štít z orbity a místy i město pod ním. Mon Mothma byla přinucena nařídit evakuaci, následkem čehož byl Coruscant opět v držení Imperiálních sil. S Coruscantem opět v rukou Rada rozhodla, že přišel čas zvolit nového Císaře. Různí admirálové, generálové, Moffové, Inquisitorius, COMPNOR a zástupci Imperiálního Bezpečnostního Úřadu nesouhlasili, což vyústilo v nový ozbrojený konflikt nazvaný Imperiální Občanská Válka, jenž se rozhořel na Coruscantu. Město utrpělo obrovské škody a zemřely miliardy obyvatel, zatímco vesmír okolo planety byl přeplněn vraky lodí, které zde setrvaly ještě několik let. Jenomže se nakonec ukázal v klonu znovuzrozený Palpatine a nárokoval trůn, který již jednou patřil jemu. Později se rozhodl vytvořit nové impérium, které se jako Znovuzrozené Impérium stalo dominantní silou v galaxii. Po Palpatinově finální smrti v roce 11 ABY v Bitvě o Onderon získala kontrolu na Coruscantem opět Nová Republika a použila EVS konstrukční droidy k odklizení a recyklaci trosek, aby následně byly zbudovány nové lesklé mrakodrapy. Dlouhá léta bojů a válek postihujících Coruscant se však podepsala na stavu celkové populace, která byla v tomto období výrazně nižší - následkem toho bylo mnoho apartmánů v prostředních patrech neobsazených. Rekonstrukce se však nijak výrazně nepromítla do spodních pater, kde stále mnoho bojovalo o holý život, či se zde nacházely různé gangy a syndikáty. V roce 17 ABY byla napadena Senátní Budova Brakissem a Dolphem, následkem čehož byla nutná kompletní renovace. V roce 20 ABY byl Coruscant svědkem svatby Luka Skywalkera a Mary Jade, která měla být i symbolem míru, jenž byl podepsán mezi Novou Republikou a Impériem. Svatbu se však neúspěšně pokusila narušit skupina Imperiálních partyzánů, kteří si na to najali swoopový gang. Ceremonie samotná se odehrávala v Coruscantských Zrcadlových Zahradách a díky zásahu Boostera Terrika a několika dalších proběhla v pořádku. Tomu všemu však předcházela Jediská ceremonie v renovovaném Chrámu Jedi, která byla pouze pro nejbližší přátele. V roce 22 ABY infiltrovala Coruscantský systém maskovaná Stínová Akademie spadající pod Druhé Impérium a zůstala na orbitě planety skrytá zrakům Republiky a jejích sil. I díky tomu se povedlo bývalému pilotovi TIE Qorlovi a několika modifikovaným stíhačům TIE nalodit na mohutnou přepravní loď Adamant a následně zmizet do hyperprostoru s cenným nákladem hypermotorů pro hvězdné lodě. Totéž Impérium zároveň vyslalo Sestry noci Tamith Kai, Garowyn a Vilas, aby infiltrovaly nižší patra a získali zde více následovníků pro své účely. Mezi jejich úlovky patřil například gang Ztracení nebo Zekk. Jedinci citliví v Síle se měli stát Temnými Jedii, zatímco ostatní stormtroopery nebo piloty TIE. Jenomže adepti Jedi Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka Djo a Lowbacca použili několik solárních zrcadel, aby spálili maskovací štíty Stínové Akademie. Odhalené Akademii se však povedlo včas utéci do hyperprostoru bez nutnosti absolvovat nevyhratelný souboj s místní obrannou flotilou. Yuuzhan'tar Nejtemnější hodina Coruscantu z galaktického náhledu nastala na vrcholu Yuuzhan Vongských válek. Během Pádu Coruscantu prorazili Yuuzhan Vongové obranu Republiky ve třech útočných vlnách a dobyli planetu. Následky útoku byly devastující - miliardy mrtvých a zničení obrovské části urbanizovaného povrchu. Zkáza se nevyhnula ani mnoha významných budovám a památkám, které byly symboly Coruscantu. Císařský Palác byl zničen následkem sebevražedné bomby odpálené Borskem Fey'lyou; Manaraiské Pohoří, jedna z posledních urbanizací nedotčených oblastí, bylo zničeno v obrovské krátery; Západní Moře, jediné velké vodstvo planety v ten čas, bylo změněno v Posloupný Bazén; Senátní Budova se stala místem pro Planetární Mozek, který řídil terraformaci planety. Právě v tento moment byla vytvořena Yuuzhan Vongská Říše, tedy dobytím nejvýznamnější planety galaxie. Planeta byla přejmenována na Yuuzhan'tar, po dávném domovském světě Yuuzhan Vongů, a terraformována tak, aby bylo město pohlceno přirozeným ekologickým systémem. Aby se planeta shodovala s jejich původním domovským světem, tak bylo zapotřebí využít velkých dovin basalů, aby planetu přitáhli blíže hvězdě soustavy, načež se měla zvýšit průměrná teplota, zvýšit vlhkost a vytvořilo se tak vhodné prostředí pro růst džungle. Velice brzy byl skoro celý povrch planety pokryt vegetací, zatímco řeky zaplavily kaňony, kterými se dříve proháněly landspeedery. V nižších patrech vznikla doména divoké přírody přivezené z galaxie Yuuzhan Vongů, stejně jako zde žila většina Zahanbených. Tři menší měsíce Coruscantu byly pomocí dovin basalů vytaženy z jejich původních orbit, zatímco největší měsíc byl zničen slapovými silami z dalších dovin basalů. Podobné využití dovin basalů vedlo nakonec v přitažení prachu, kamení a tvrdnoucího magmatu v široký asteroidový pás, který byl znám jako "Duhový Most". Ten most byl na orbitě Coruscantu zhruba v úhlu 17 stupňů vůči rovině ekliptiky. Většina ne-Yuuzhan Vongské planetární populace byla vysídlena pryč v masivních uprchlických lodích, i když někteří zůstali substruktuře města. Yuuzhan Vongy upravený Coruscant tito pozůstalí nazývali Necropolis. Když živoucí planeta Zonama Sekot náhle dorazila do systému, tak zhroutila Duhový Most, způsobila, že další z měsíců Coruscantů byl "vystřelen" z jeho orbity a přitáhla Coruscant blíže jeho původní orbitě, což vyústilo v masivní vulkanickou činnost a zemětřesení. Ty se objevily poprvé po dvou tisících letech. Nově zformovaná Galaktická Federace Svobodných Aliancí získala Coruscant nazpět během Osvobození Coruscantu. Galaktická Aliance Galaktická Aliance a Yuuzhan Vongové podepsali v roce 29 ABY mírovou smlouvu, což ukončilo Yuuzhan Vongské Války a ne dlouho poté přivodilo zkázu Yuuzhan Vongské Říše a Mírové Brigády. Bylo rozhodnuto, že Coruscant bude přestavěn jako hlavní planeta Aliance s tím, že získá zpět svou tvář ekumenopole všude, kde to bude možné. Planetární Mozek však i nadále zůstal v Senátní Budově, protože zde neexistoval způsob, jak jej vyjmout, aniž by to způsobilo další poškození planety. Když se v roce 30 ABY vrátila vláda zpět z Denonu, budovy jako Senátní Budova byly přebudovány a byly zbudovány nové jako například Velitelství Obranných Sil nebo Nový Chrám Jedi. Těmito kroky převzala oficiálně Galaktická Aliance vůdčí roli v galaxii. Byl také zkonstruován rozsáhlý park - Unity Green, aby symbolizoval mír mezi Aliancí a Yuuzhan Vongy. Coruscant se opět stával stejně uspěchaný a rostoucím jako za Staré Republiky, byť s připomínkou Yuuzhan Vongské Války, ať už vzhledem k růstu mrakodrapům, nebo pozměněné noční obloze. Hlavním způsobem dopravy byla opět ta vzdušná v nesčetných vzdušných proudech. V roce 40 ABY, kdy se blížila Druhá Galaktická Občanská Válka byla Galaktickou Aliancí zformována Galactic Alliance Guard. Byla to tajná policejní organizace, která měla sledovat a monitorovat Corellianskou teroristickou aktivitu na Coruscantu. GAGu velel Jacen Solo, rytíř Jedi, plukovník Armády Galaktické Aliance a také ctižádostivý Sithský Pán. GAG bylo zodpovědné za internaci a deportaci corellianských občanů v Galactic City a v některých oblastech, kde se uskutečnily razie, i exekuci. Tudíž se díky těmto tvrdým akcím a jejich temným uniformám rychle dostalo členům GAG reputace nekompromisní bandy zákona hlídajících puntičkářů. Členové Coruscantských Bezpečnostních Sil jim přezdívali "Stormíci", čímž jasně vyvolávali přirovnáni Jacena Sola k pozdějšímu Darth Vaderu a jeho jednotkám ke stormtrooperům. Pod Jacenovým vedením vojáci často viděli podoby s Vaderovým stylem velení a poznamenávali, že "nikdy po nich nežádal nic, co by neudělal on sám." I když se to mohlo zdát v některých případech nezbytné, činnost GAGu byly především jedním z hlavních Jacenových prostředků při vzestupu do pozice Sithského Pána. Navíc to vše jenom prohloubilo narůstající nevraživost mezi Galaktickou Aliancí a corelliany vedeného odtrženého hnutí. Téhož roku byl Jacen, nyní už jako Pán ze Sithu napaden Kylem Katarnem a dalším třemi rytíři Jedi před budovou senátu. Katarn byl těžce zraněn a jeden z jeho kolegů zabit, ale Jediům se povedlo uniknout. Přesto byli Jediové s výsledkem střetu spokojeni, protože Seha Dorvald dokázal umístit sledovací zařízení na Caedusův plášť. Po Caedově smrti z rukou jeho sestry v roce 41 ABY Konfederace kapitulovala, což vedlo k ukončení války. O dva roky později se na Coruscantu konal Sjednocující Sumit, aby se rozřešily poválečné spory. Za Galaktickou Alianci byla přítomná Natasi Daala, za Konfederaci Turr Phennir a Jagged Fel za Imperiální Zůstatek. K tomu se připojila i Tenel Ka Djo zastupujucí Hapanské Konzorcium, která souhlasila se sjednocením s ostatními. Jenomže Natasi Daala, prezidentka Galaktické Aliance nařídila Luku Skywalkerovi desetiletý exil za to, že nezastavil Dartha Caeda včas. Rozsudek by mohl být zrušen, pokud by objevil důvod Caedova pádu na temnou stranu Síly. Během jeho exilu se několik Jediů ponořilo do Silové Psychózy, což zapříčinilo zásah Bezpečnosti Galaktické Aliance a následkem toho bylo vytvoření nepřátelského postoje proti Novému Řádu Jedi. Krutý režim prezidentky Daaly byl přerušen, když Jediové v roce 44 ABY provedli preventivní útok s cílem odstranit ji za pomoci síly. Vzhledem k její rostoucí nepopularitě nejen u Jediů, ale i Senátu a občanů, nikdo Jediům nevzdoroval a spíše byli všichni rádi, že se jí zbavili. Na místo toho, aby byl zvolen nový prezident, byl tento úřad na neurčito zrušen a nahrazen Triumvirátem. Prvními triumviry byly Velmistryně Saba Sebatyne z Řádu Jedi, senátor Haydnat Treen ze senátu Galaktické Aliance a generál Merratt Jaxton z Vedení Vesmírných Sil Galaktické Aliance. Společně trojice triumvirů rychle upevnila svou moc nad Galaktickou Aliancí z Coruscantu, kdy všichni představovali zájmy Řádu Jedi, senátu a vojenských sil. Nové Galaktické Impérium V roce 130 ABY byla kontrola nad Coruscantem vyrvána z držení Galaktické Aliance a to v samotném závěru Sithsko-Imperiální Války. S pádem Aliance a ústupem Jediů na Ossus padlo galaktické centrum do rukou Felova Impéria v čele s císařem Roanem Felem. Díky tomu se z Coruscantu stal Císařský Trůní Svět a opětovně i centrum Impéria. Jenomže Felova kontrola nad planetou netrvala dlouho, protože Sithští spojenci Impéria provedli převrat. V něm přinutili Fela téci do exilu a získali tak vládu nad Coruscantem. Císařem Nového Galaktického Impéria se prohlásil Sithský pán Darth Krayt. O sedm let později se novým mužem v čele planety stal Darth Wyyrlok III, který zavraždil Krayta, což se vše odehrálo během Druhé Imperiální Občanské Války. Kraytovi se však povedlo ošidit smrt a o rok později se vrátil na planetu, aby získal trůn zpět pro sebe. To se mu povedlo zabitím Wyyrloka a následně tak opět sjednotil Impérium a mohl tvrdě útočit na své nepřátele. Tím je však dovedl pouze k zoufalým krokům a tak se Impérium v exilu, Pozůstatek Galaktické Aliance a Nový Řád Jedi odhodlali k hlavní ofenzívě, jejíž cílem bylo opětovné vysvobození planety z Kraytova držení, jeho smrti a zničení jeho Impéria. Spojencům se nakonec povedlo zvítězit a porazit Krayta. Jeho smrt velice rychle způsobila rozpad Jednoho Sitha a ztráty jejich pozice v galaxii. Přeživší členové uprchli a skryli se, zatímco spojenci zformovali Triumvirát Galaktické Federace, v jehož čele stáli mistr Jedi K'Kruhk, admirál Gar Stazi a nově dosazená císařovna Marasiah Fel. Společně triumvirové v následné době vládli sjednocené galaxii. Obyvatelé Lokace Ekonomická rivalita a mimoplanetární politická centra Kategorie:Planety Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky